1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of metrology, and more particularly, to scatterometry overlay metrology.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Miscalibration of the pupil plane is a source of errors in scatterometry overlay metrology. Common methods calibrate the pupil plane by measuring a mirror-like calibration target and modeling the detected electromagnetic signal by solving the respective Maxwell equations.